Typically a game controller is a device connected to a game source, such as, a game console, a computer, or an entertainment system to provide user input to a video game. In general, the game controller is connected to the game source by a cord or a wire, however, the wireless game controller has become a popular choice for connection with the game source.
Game controllers have various forms, such as, for example, a joystick, a game pad, a keyboard, a steering wheel, numb chucks, roller balls, and combinations thereof. The common usage of the game controller is to provide control to the user of an object or a character in a video game.
As video games continue to change, new approaches to game controllers are needed. In addition, as delivery of media content to a user continues to improve, new challenges are created for interfacing game controllers with video games. With the increase of the number of delivery paths by which media content can flow to the user, new challenges have been created for synchronizing the user's controller with the media content.